1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the reception of television signals and, more particularly, to providing audio portions of television signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television signals typically include an audio component in addition to the video component. The audio portion is typically synchronously associated with the video component. An original audio component delivered with a television signal may be defective or undesirable.